Found
by kannabi-no-miko
Summary: They never paid any attention to her. It was always Sasuke and Naruto, never her. Now she's caught the eye of something that shouldn't even exist. A vampire. Being Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

Found

Sakura stared after Naruto's back as he ran off after Sasuke, she felt a pain deep within her heart.

She would always be watching their backs, never walking with them, never strong enough.

She was always going to be the weak one, no matter what she did. She was nothing, a liability to the team, she was useless. Her eyes clouded over and tears spilled down her face. She wiped them away angrily, hating herself for it.

"All I ever do is cry!" Spinning on her heel she darted off back towards her house, not once noticing the figure watching her from the trees.

Tsunade sat angrily at her desk, a mountain of paperwork sat on her desk, seeming to be laughing at her. Shizune had found her previous stash of sake and burned it before she could save them, now she had to do all this paperwork _sober._

Rubbing her temples she leaned back in her chair, earning a squeaking noise from it. How was she going to be able to get through this without her precious sake? Shizune would know if she tried to leave, the woman was a whole new level of scary. Tsunade shivered the remembering the last time she tried to sneak out. She could have sworn that the little black haired woman's hair caught fire.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her desk. She opened her eyes and was met with a cloaked figure holding a bottle of sake. Tsunade froze, she hadn't heard or sensed anyone enter the room.

"There's no need to be concerned Tsunade. I'm just here to talk."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. The voice was feminine, there was a certain ring to it, almost like something out of a fairy tale. She knew for sure that she had never met this person before.

A pale hand reached forward and drew back the hood, letting it fall down to her shoulders. A pale face looked back at Tsunade, her hair was as black as the night sky and it cascaded down her chest like a waterfall. Her lips were blood red and her eyes were a vibrant green, so vibrant that they seemed to glow. Something about the woman just seemed…inhuman.

"What exactly do you intend to talk about?" The woman smiled before sitting down, placing the sake bottle on the desk. Her canines were too long, too sharp.

"Sakura Haruno." Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"What business do you have with her?" Her green eyes closed for a moment before opening again, even brighter than before.

"I wish to…train her. I want to have her travel with me, much like Naruto will in the future with the Toad Sage."

Tsunade stiffened. The way she spoke reminded her of a predator stalking it's prey, animalistic. That was when she noticed that the woman had never said what village she came from or her name.

" Why should I let you train Sakura, a Konoha genin, when she has a perfectly good Sensei. Unlike you, who has told me neither your name or your village?"

The woman smiled again, a crooked smile.

"We both know that Kakashi is an amazing Shinobi, but his top priorities were _always_ Naruto and Sasuke. _Never_ Sakura. I've been watching her since before the Chuunin Exams, Kakashi isn't the right person to train someone like her. As for my name and village, that's easy. I was born in Konoha over two hundred years ago. My name is Chie Haruno, I am Sakura Haruno's ancestor."

Tsunade rolled her eyes before bursting into a laughing fit.

"You expect me to believe that you are over two hundred years old?" Another burst of laughter. The woman waited patiently for Tsunade to catch her breath, a small smile on her face.

"If you would be so kind to open the drawer on the right side, on the very bottom."

Tsunade wiped away some tears before complying.

"Now feel for a button on the right hand side of the drawer on the side of it." She waited a moment. "Push it twice."

By now all mirth had left Tsunade's face as she pushed the button twice. At first nothing happened, but seconds after there was a rumbling and the room shook. Glass items from the shelves tumbled off and shattered into hundreds of little shards.

Tsunade's eyes widened drastically as she looked around, wondering what was happening. Chie sat calmly in her chair, even when the ground beneath her spun her half way across the room, the ground where she was sitting before sunk in, revealing a set of stairs.

"What the hell is this?" Chie smiled at Tsunade before getting up and motioning for the Hokage to follow her down the steps.

"You want to know who I am don't you?"

She gave Tsunade one last look before continuing down the winding stairs, leaving the dumbstruck Hokage to do nothing but follow silently after. They walked for a good two minutes before they entered a large room with a set of giant doors. The Haruno symbol was engraved into them.

Tsunade stared and watched as Chie walked forward and lightly placed her hand on the doors. There was a bright green light that lit up the Haruno symbol and the double doors opened. Revealing a room full of ancient shinobi weapons and scrolls, both medical and weaponry.

Chie waltzed in and sat down in one of the many red chairs that were placed around the room. Tsunade hadn't moved from where she was standing, her mouth hanging open.

"The file your looking for is in that cabinet over there." Chie pointed one elegant finger to a lone black cabinet towards the right of the giant room. Tsunade glanced warily at Chie before walking over to the cabinet and opening it. Upon finding the folder with the woman's name, she walked over to another chair and sat in it.

A frown bloomed on Tsunade's face and continued to grow deeper as she read further. The report had been put together by the Third Hokage himself, not long before he was killed. According to the information Chie was telling the truth, she was over two hundred years old.

"You were murdered by the only man you held dear." Chie's green eyes danced as she smiled.

"He stabbed me to death with my father's sword. It was extremely painful to die that way."

Tsunade's golden eyes studied her a moment before putting the report down.

"I came back, the night after my funeral with a burning hunger like no other."

"How?"

Chie clicked her tongue before smiling, suddenly appearing next to the old woman.

"The Haruno Clan's Kekkei Genkei. It has no name because it appears only a few times every hundred years. Only in the women of the clan however."

Tsunade twitched backwards in her chair, staring at Chie's abnormally long canines.

"The Haruno Clan has no record of any of its members having any kind of unusual trait."

Chie rolled her eyes.

"That's because all of our _real_ records are here. You don't know anything about the Haruno Clan. Not yet anyway." Chie stood up and began to walk towards the doors they previously entered.

"You can stay down here and do whatever, I don't care really. When you want the stairs to go back to the way they were before, press the button twice again, they'll close. Now I want you to tell Sakura about my proposition. If she agrees tell her to meet me at the front gates the day Naruto leaves with the Toad Sage. If not, tell her she will always be watching their backs."

Tsunade's gold eyes narrowed before she spoke.

"What did you come back as Chie?"

The woman stopped before looking back at the Hokage.

"Due to a mutation in the bloodline, when I died, I came back as a vampire. I cannot age, I need to drink blood to survive, and its damn near impossible to kill me. Sunlight doesn't bother me however, I rather enjoy sitting out next to the river at noon actually."

Tsunade stared strangley at Chie before she danced back up the stairs, not once making any sort of noise.

"Damn."

Sakura was nervous, nervous and confused. She had been called down to meet with Tsunade over an hour ago and all the woman had done so far was sat and stared at her. She sat, twiddling her thumbs, looking anywhere and everywhere around the room trying to avoid Tsunade's concentrated stare. A minute passed before Tsunade moved, catching Sakura's attention.

"I have a proposition for you Sakura."

Sakura blinked in confusion before answering.

"A proposition?"

Tsunade nodded before leaning back in her chair, tapping her nails on her desk.

"A very special kunoichi wants to take you under her…wing and train you. She thinks you have great potential and I agree. You would be gone for three years with her and you will train under me for one. If you accept this proposition you will meet her at the front gates in two days. She will only make this offer once so think wisely. Do you understand this Sakura?"

The pink haired ninja stared at Tsunade, dumbstruck at such a proposition. Someone wanted to train _her_? Not Sasuke, not Naruto, but _her_? Slowly she nodded with her mouth hanging open.

Tsunade laughed before slamming her hands down on her desk, making it shudder underneath the force.

"Good! Now get out of my office!"

Sakura stood up from her seat and walked out of the door without looking back. Her feet made little sound as she walked through the building to the entrance. Sakura had no idea where she was going, she was just letting her feet take her wherever she needed to go. She paid no heed to the people she passed, they all seemed like blurs anyway.

She didn't know how long she had been walking, but she was pretty sure she would have kept walking had Ino not interrupted her.

"Hey Sakura? Hello?" Sakura looked into Ino's blue eyes before blinking.

"Oh, hey Ino. What are you doing?" Ino rolled her eyes before flipping her hair.

She was wearing her normal purple outfit, however this time she was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Well, I _was_ training with my squad but we I had to leave because my dad wanted to teach me some of the Yamanaka Clan's special mind techniques."

Ino waited for Sakura to reply with some quirky comeback about her own squad only to be met with blazing green eyes.

"That's nice Ino, listen I need to get going, places to be, things to do." Without waiting Sakura started off towards her house. She had made up her mind. She would go with this woman and get stronger, she would prove everyone wrong. She was strong, she was stronger than Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, all of them. She would prove to them that she was. Sure she would miss Konoha but it wasn't like she wouldn't be returning, it was only two years. Her mom would probably cry and try to make her stay, but she wouldn't, not when she had the chance to prove herself.

She wouldn't be weak anymore.

Chie smiled a soft yet proud smile at Sakura. The girl had determination, and that would help her greatly throughout her life. She reminded Chie of herself when she was younger, and still human.

She stood on the branch she was perched on, looking around behind her. Her eyes locked onto Kakashi Hatake, Sakura's sensei. She smiled before stepping off the tree, disappearing into thin air.

Kakashi hadn't even noticed the woman approach, and that's what startled him. Had he been so absorbed into his Icha Icha Paradise that he was oblivious to his surroundings? Chie walked forwards her eyes never leaving Kakashi's exposed one.

"_There is no need to worry. I won't hurt you. Just relax."_ His eye widened a moment before dilating. His perverted book fell to the ground and his hand dropped. Chie reached forward with one slender hand and was about to pull his mask down when his voice stopped her.

"…No…" Chie sighed before lowering her hand to his neck, ripping the cloth off that was covering it. Chie's mouth hovered over his neck for a second as she whispered to Kakashi.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to kill you, I just need to feed." Seconds later her fangs sunk into his pale flesh, causing Kakashi's body to light up with pleasure. Chie drank hungrily, he tasted like nothing she had ever had before and that fascinated her. He was dark and spicy, with a touch of loneliness. All in all, he was delicious.

When she was finished she licked the wound to stop the bleeding, and took a step back. Only to have a pair of lips crush down upon her own. Chie gasped in surprise, the man she had been feeding on was kissing her. She kissed him back, enjoying the sudden warmth that her body was feeling thanks to his touch.

He pulled back to take a breath then was back attacking her lips, his attacks becoming more and more passionate. He had her back against a tree and a fistful of her hair. She had her hands on each side of his face, pulling him closer.

The moment however was ruined as an all too familiar voice sounded through the area.

"Where are you Kakashi? You can't hide from the Green Beast of Konoha! The power of youth will guide me to you!"

Kakashi turned his head to look in the direction that Gai was coming from, which was all the time Chie needed. The moment he looked away she vanished again, this time far away from him. When Kakashi looked back all he saw was the tree, no woman.

Chie leaned up against the tree breathing heavily. What the hell just happened? Her hand reached up to touch her swollen lips, her cheeks were a light pink. Chie shook her head before walking back towards her house.

Sakura's pink hair traveled in he wind as it blew around, it was almost noon, and she had been waiting at the front gate for fifteen minutes. She sighed tiredly before looking around, waving to Naruto as he walked around a corner. His blue eyes sparkled as he saw her.

"Huh? Sakura! What are you doing here? Are you here to see me off?"

Sakura rolled her eyes before speaking.

"No, Naruto I'm not here to see you off. I'm here to meet my new sensei, I'm leaving with her today."

Sakura growled as Naruto opened his mouth to ask another question. Thankfully a tan hand covered it. Jiraiya looked down at Naruto a smirk on his face.

"I don't think it's wise to annoy her brat."

Sakura nodded before sticking her tongue out at Naruto. Jiraiya looked around for a moment before looking back at Sakura.

"Who's your new sensei?"

Sakura remained quiet for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know. I've never met her."

Naruto and Jiraiya's eyes bugged out of their heads.

"The hell do you mean you don't know?"

"Sakura you can't go! She could be some kind of psycho! Like Orochimaru!"

Sakura's green eyes narrowed before she snapped back.

"Well nobody here is willing to train me! You and Sasuke were the only people Kakashi-sensei was concerned about. Besides it was my choice, not yours."

Naruto jerked back in surprise before he looked down ashamed.

There was a chuckle behind the pink haired girl as Chie stepped forwards from the shadows.

"I could be some kind of psycho huh? That's definitely a new one." She clapped once while shaking her head.

Sakura spun around and eyed Chie in awe.

"You're my new sensei?"

Chie nodded amused as Sakura's eyes widened to new extremes.

"Whoa."

Jiraiya and Naruto were surprisingly silent, Naruto out of awe and Jiraiya out of confusion.

"Say goodbye Sakura, this will be your last time seeing your home for a while." Chie looked around the area, blinking as she spotted a familiar mess of silver hair walking their way.

Sakura waved and gave Naruto a brief hug, surprising the already dumbstruck boy.

Jiraiya cleared his throat before addressing Chie.

"Have I seen you before?"

Chie smiled, a mysterious and seductive one that sent shivers down his back. A cold sweat began to form on Jiraiya's skin.

"You were very young, it was right after you graduated the academy, you were six. I'm surprised you remember actually."

Chie looked up and caught Kakashi's surprised eye.

"Come Sakura, we have much to do."

She spun on her heel and began walking, passing through the front gates of Konoha. Sakura trailed behind her anxiously, having a bounce in her step.

"So…what's your name?"

Chie glanced at Sakura before looking ahead once more.

"You can call me Chie for now."

Sakura looked at her strangely before asking another question.

"You're going to teach me things to make me stronger, right?"

Chie laughed before turning to face Sakura.

"I will teach you things that no other shinobi can do. I will make you as indestructible as I can. When I am finished with you, those half assed genin that always looked down on you will tremble in your presence. I will show you things no one else has seen, or heard of. Sakura when I am done with you, you will never be considered weak again."

Sakura stared at Chie, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why me? Not that I'm complaining but there must be so many other shinobi there that have more potential than me."

Chie snorted before smacking Sakura upside the head.

"That's where you're wrong. Everyone back there has the potential to be good shinobi but you however, have the potential to be great. You will help many people in your life Sakura. This includes Naruto, you may not see it now, but that boy is perhaps the most important person on the playing field. If you want to get Sasuke back, you will have to trust in Naruto, if you even want to bring him back at that time."

Sakura stayed silent, walking alongside Chie, her eyes downcast.

"Thank you."

Chie smiled and ruffled Sakura's hair, making it all messy.

"Lets see if you're still saying that when training starts."

They continued walking, Sakura giving a small smile as they did and Chie watching the roads. The next time Sakura stepped foot in Konoha, she would be a walking legend.


	2. Chapter 2

Choice

Sakura stood looking inside the gates of Konoha, her shoulder length pink hair was blowing in the wind. There was something…inhuman about Sakura. The way she moved herself was too graceful, it was like a predator. Sakura smiled to herself as she saw Naruto's blob of yellow hair running towards the Hokage's office.

A pale and slender hand placed itself on Sakura's shoulder causing her to look back. Chie stood there, an annoyed look on her face as she spoke.

"Remember what I told you Sakura, no matter what Tsunade says."

Sakura nodded before walking forwards into the gates of Konoha, a changed person in more than one way. Sakura smirked as a series of flashbacks surfaced.

"…_Chie?" Sakura stood in the older woman's doorway, clad in only pajamas. _

"_Come on in Sakura." Sakura walked in hesitantly and sat down on the end of Chie's bed. Chie looked up from the book she was reading to look at Sakura. _

"_What's up?" Sakura chewed at her lip and looked anywhere and everywhere except for Chie._

"_I was thinking…about what you said a few days ago…" _

_Chie sighed before putting her book down, focusing all her attention on Sakura. _

"_About me turning you." _

_Sakura nodded._

"_I…I want you to turn me into a vampire." _

_Chie snapped her head back in surprise, the statement catching her off guard. She sat there for several seconds with her mouth opening then closing. _

"_Sakura…listen its not something you should take lightly, think of everything you would have to give up. You would watch all of your friends and loved ones die, you would live a life of solitude. You would never be able to have children, Sakura I beg of you to think this through once more." _

_Sakura's green eyes met Chie's and the woman's eyes opened at the intensity of them. _

"_I know that, but if I want to protect my family and friends I have to become stronger. You know that Chie, I have thought about this ever since you told me. I have made my decision."_

_Chie sighed sadly before nodding. _

"_All right Sakura, but remember this is your choice." The next moment Chie was at Sakura's neck, draining away the girl's life force, ending what used to be the human Sakura Haruno and creating the new inhuman one. _

_It was several weeks later however when the unthinkable happened. It was like any other day, the room that they were renting was quiet, until Sakura's frightened shriek rang through it. _

"_Chie!" _

_Her voice reached levels that Chie never knew was possible. The older woman jumped out of her meditative stance and booked it towards the bathroom, almost breaking down the door. _

"_What? What's wrong?" _

_Sakura was sitting on the toilet, staring at her hand, her face full of shock and fear. Her hand was covered in blood, that same blood was running down her legs. _

"_Um, Sakura…what is this?" _

_Sakura looked at her and shrieked. _

"_I thought you said that I wouldn't be able to have kids!" _

_Chie threw her hands up in the air. _

"_Your not!" _

_Sakura growled and bared her teeth._

"_Then why the hell am I on my period?" _

_Chie's jaw dropped as Sakura's words processed through her brain. She stood there for several opening and closing her mouth, but not saying anything. Finally she sat down in the doorway and let out a heavy sigh._

"_Fuck." _

_Sakura groaned before wiping away a stray tear._

"…_What's happening to me Chie?" _

_Chie's green eyes stared into Sakura's own similar vibrant ones. _

"_I don't know Sakura, I really don't." _

_Sakura's bottom lip quivered for a moment before she drew in a great breath. _

"_What are we going to do?" _

_Chie sighed before running her hands through her hair, a failed attempt to ease her upcoming headache. _

"_You're going to take a shower, and get packed. We are leaving for Konoha first thing in the morning." _

_Standing Chie placed her hand to her forehead, a gentle green light erupting from it. _

"_What? I thought we weren't going back for a few weeks!" _

_Chie sighed in the doorway, trying to fix the doors broken hinge._

"_The Haruno records are located in Konoha, besides I came across some interesting information today. Sasuke has discovered Itachi's current location and is heading there now; he should arrive within a few days. Konoha is going to be assembling a team to capture Sasuke tomorrow. If we are lucky enough, we can tag along."_

_Sakura's eyes narrowed at the mention of Sasuke's name. _

"_Why would I want to go anywhere near Sasuke?" _

_Chie answered in a normal voice. _

"_Simple, Itachi will be there, and if I'm right he will be greatly weakened due to his eyes." _

_Sakura's face contorted into confusion. _

"_Your point is?" _

_Chie sighed before meeting Sakura's eyes._

"_My point is that a war is on the horizon Sakura. If we intent to win that war we need all the people we can get, so we need Uchiha Itachi." _

_Realization dawned in Sakura's eyes and her mouth dropped. _

"_Holy shit, you plan on turning Itachi!" _

_Chie grabbed the door handle before rolling her eyes._

"_I'm not the one who's going to turn him Sakura, you are. If my theory is correct than you'll need to, not me. Now take a shower, I'm going to find someone to eat."_

_Then without any warning Chie closed the door and disappeared, leaving a confused and pissed off Sakura in her wake._

_

* * *

_

Sakura shook her head, attempting to focus on the task at hand, not moments from the past. Chie had already gone ahead, which meant that Sakura needed to get moving.

Sakura began walking towards the Hokage's office when a voice stopped her.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

Sakura turned to look at her old friend. Her hair had grown longer and it was up in a high ponytail, her normal purple outfit had changed to a belly shirt and a skirt. Ino had changed, but then again, so had she.

"Long time no see, huh Ino?"

Ino ran forward and embraced Sakura in a hug, making her stiffen, which didn't go unnoticed by Ino.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura shook her off before walking away.

"I have to go meet with Tsunade, its urgent."

She left Ino there staring at her back as Shikamaru walked behind the blond, a confused look written on his face.

"Was that Sakura?"

Ino shook her head slowly before answering him.

"I don't know. I really, really, don't."

* * *

Tsunade smirked when she caught sight of Chie sitting next to the window, clearly listening in on their conversation.

"There has been a change of plans, your eight man team has now been moved up to a ten man team!"

The eight members in the room included Kakashi, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Sai, Naruto, Yamato, and Hinata.

Kakashi's one eye rose visibly and Naruto blurted out a question as normal.

"What? Who else is going? Where are they? Do I know them?"

Tsunade let loose a shit eating grin, startling over half of the rooms occupants. Slamming her fist down on the desk she stood.

"The two members are Sakura and Chie Haruno!"

The room was engulfed in a loud cheer let loose by Naruto.

"What? Sakura's back? That's great! Wait where is she?"

Naruto's head whipped around the room as he frantically searched for his teammate.

Chie lightly stepped down from the window she was perched behind and began to walk towards Tsunade.

"Sakura will be here shortly, however we have things that we need to discuss before she can do anything else."

Tsunade turned to Chie, smiling, and stuck out her hand, which Chie took.

"It's good to see you again Tsunade."

The golden-eyed woman nodded, letting Chie pass her as she made her way to the desk. Everyone was so caught up in what Chie was doing that they failed to notice as Sakura sat down on the window.

Chie opened one of the drawers on the desk and reached inside; at first nothing seemed to happen, however seconds later the ground began to tremble.

" You might want to move." Chie glanced at the seven shinobi and Akamaru before walking over next to Sakura.

The room spun as the ground shifted, revealing a set of stairs. Immediately Chie bounded down the stairs, her hair blowing all around her.

"Sakura!"

The pink haired kunoichi rushed after her elder, giving a brief nod and smile to her old friends as she passed. Naruto attempted to run after her when Tsunade's hand stopped him.

"Only certain Haruno's are aloud down there Naruto."

Tsunade gave a loud bellow as she addressed the other shinobi.

"All right! Meet back here again in two hours time so we can go over all of the mission's necessities before you head out!"

Her face twisted into a frown as they all hesitated to leave.

"That means get the hell out!"

This got them to run like the wind out the door, all except two anyway. Naruto and Kakashi stood in the same place they were standing before, looking at Tsunade with the same look of determination Sakura held once so long ago.

"Is something…wrong with Sakura?" Tsunade met Naruto's blue eyes and sighed as Kakashi nodded in agreement with Naruto's question.

"You would have to ask Chie, or Sakura herself."

Naruto's fists clenched at his sides as he shook, angrily he shouted.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto took a step back as Tsunade threatened to smash her fist into his face.

"Watch your mouth when you're talking to your elders brat!"

They stared into each others eyes for several seconds before a black haired head popped up from the stairs.

"Um…is everything ok up here?"

Chie looked back and forth between Naruto and Tsunade nervously.

"Look if I'm interrupting something I can go back into the Haruno Clan's hole of history and death. Just saying."

Naruto's head whipped around towards Chie, his eyes holding such passion that Chie's eyebrow raised.

"What did you do to Sakura?"

Chie blinked several seconds before taking a long look at both Kakashi and Naruto. She sighed and looked over at Tsunade.

"Not even back an hour and they're already guessing that something's up. Smart kids."

Tsunade gave a proud look back before nodding in agreement. Chie turned to the boys and motioned for them to follow her back down.

"You too, Tsunade. We're gonna need your help to solve something."

Tsunade gave a surprised sound before following them down, they had no idea what they were getting into.

* * *

They had been traveling for two days now, everything was the same yet different. Naruto was the same goof ball that he was years before, but now he looked at Sakura with a strange look in his eye. Love, sibling love and that made Sakura's day every time. However, whenever she was around Kakashi, strange things would happen, she would catch him staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking and he couldn't be alone with her for more than fifteen minutes before he left, smelling…strange.

They knew what Sakura was, something not quite human yet not all vampire. She was something in between, gaining all the benefits of both species without any of the downfalls. _Another mutation in the bloodline._ Chie took it, well the only way she could. She called Sakura a hoe, went to the nearest bar, got drunk and proceeded to help organize the mission, while trying not to fall. Yup, her sensei is a great role model. That's right kids, follow Auntie Chie's example and go to work drunk! If Sakura ever had kids, Auntie Chie would be the last person to baby-sit them, she would be down there right next to Naruto.

Sakura growled before sitting up in her sleeping bag. She couldn't sleep, one of the downsides of being…part vampire, you can't sleep during the night. Groaning Sakura crawled out of the tent and stood up, dusting off the non-existent dust on her cloths. Glancing around she realized that there were two people missing, Chie and Kakashi.

Sakura rubbed her face in anger, if Chie had gone to feed on Kakashi she would kill her. No ifs or buts, she would ring the older vampires neck, and enjoy it. Silently she made her way across the forest, following Chie and Kakashi's scents.

It wasn't long before she found them, they were sitting on a log in front of the lake Hinata had found earlier. They were talking quietly, but due to her new vampiric abilities Sakura could hear them just fine.

"…About what happened, when we first met…"

Chie laughed at Kakashi, her body seemed to glow in the moon's pale light.

"Kakashi, you were hyped up on hormones, that's what happens to some people after a vampires bite, it was nothing!"

Kakashi visibly let out a breath before leaning back to rest on his elbows.

"That's good, I'm glad that's out of our hair."

Chie smirked before glancing at Kakashi, giving him a look that made him shiver.

"I've seen the way you look at her Kakashi, I noticed it even before I took her away for those years that I did. Tell me Kakashi, do you love her?"

Sakura's eyes widened and her hands went to her mouth as Kakashi's face shot to look at Chie's, eyes wide.

"What…you…I don't know what you're talking about."

Chie stood up and walked over in front of Kakashi, looking directly into his eye.

"Don't you know Kakashi? You can't lie to a vampire. We always know, it's a specialty of our kind."

Kakashi ran his hand through his hair before returning Chie's gaze.

"I didn't mean to, it just happened."

Chie giggled before twirling around, her arms out away from her sides.

"I knew it! That's so cute! I can't take it!"

Kakashi's melancholy voice darkened Chie's mood.

"Think what you will, it won't work out. I'm too old for her and she loves Sasuke. Besides, it would be looked down upon and I don't want to put Sakura through that embarrassment."

Kakashi leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. Chie stared at him for a moment before she walked forwards and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You forget who we are talking about here Kakashi. This is Sakura we are talking about, if she loves something she will do whatever she can for it. She wouldn't give a shit about what other people thought, and as for Sasuke."

Chie paused to look in Sakura's direction, giving the girl a knowing look.

"All she held for him was a crush, trust me on this, I've tasted her blood and blood cannot lie."

Chie waited for the information to sink in before she continued to speak.

"As for age, Sakura is going to turn eighteen in four days, didn't you know? She turned fourteen three days after we left."

Kakashi nodded before speaking.

"I know, I went out to buy her a present the day she left. I wouldn't have been able to give it to her anyways. She would have thought me to be some kind of pervert."

Chie threw her head back and laughed, patting Kakashi on the back as she did.

"Well you do read all of those perverted books!"

Seeing Kakashi's mood darken even more by her words Chie quickly stopped, suddenly turning serious.

"Seriously though, she has changed since she was a little girl. She's much more mature now, and I'm damn sure that she has a soft spot for you, and I'm never wrong."

Kakashi looked up into Chie's eyes hopeful yet sorrowful.

In the background Sakura was leaning on a tree hyperventilating.

"Shit!"

Nervously Sakura bolted off in a random direction, not really sure where she was heading and not really caring. The twigs beneath her boots snapped as she ran, giving off her location to everyone and everything around her but did she care? Nope, not one bit.

She ran until her lungs hurt and kept running until her legs threatened to give out. Still not having full control over her newfound speed and strength, she tripped and fell face first into the hard bark of a tree when she was trying to stop.

"Ouch!"

Crimson red liquid trailed down her face and her stomach growled, she hadn't fed in a week, which meant tomorrow couldn't come sooner. Her teeth ached to sink themselves into someone's flesh and drink their burning hot blood. The thought of it sent shivers down her spine.

Turning around she plopped down on the ground next to the tree and stayed there until she lost track of time. She was starting to doze off when Chie found her, the elder vampire snorted before picking Sakura up bridal style and carrying her back to camp.

"I can't have you getting sick when we save the Uchiha's skin tomorrow. Think about where your going next time you run off ok? Oh, and make sure you don't face hug a tree too, because you look like shit from it, no offense."

Sakura was too tired to care and passed out in the older woman's arms much to her joy.

Kanna: * ahem * Here is the next chapter. Please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Regrets

Sasuke had found Itachi, and they were, as Chie so kindly put it, ripping at each other's balls. Sakura could care less if Sasuke got injured during the battle, frankly he deserved it. Hurting Naruto the way he did was unacceptable, so in her eyes, he was dead. Itachi however, was thriving with hot burning blood that called to Sakura like kids to a candy store, she **needed** it. If he died before she got there, she was going to kill the first thing that crossed her path and drink it dry, human or not.

Chie stopped as the rest of the group moved on, making Sakura stop as well. She looked at her mentor curiously when she rolled up the sleeve of her shirt.

"Um what are you doing?"

Chie glanced at her before giving her a look.

"I have a feeling we are going to run into some trouble soon, so I'm sending you ahead."

Sakura's eyebrow raised but she said nothing, if it's one thing she's learned is that Chie is never wrong, **ever.** There was a faint waver in the air around Chie's arm before a black fire erupted from it.

"The hell?"

Sakura jumped back as the flame grew higher and higher, getting hotter and hotter as it did. That was when Sakura saw them; symbols began to appear on Chie's skin, they seemed to burn upwards from her arm to her skin. She couldn't even read them, something about them seemed…ancient. Chie grimaced before letting out a groan, causing Sakura to become worried and concerned.

"Chie what are you doing?"

Chie's green eyes flashed with discomfort again before she let out a sigh of relief as the flame wavered before disappearing, leaving only the strange lettering.

"Resurfacing my summoning contract."

"Your what?"

Chie rolled her eyes before bringing her thumb to her mouth and biting down on it, drawing blood. Sakura watched hungrily as Chie ran her bloody thumb down her arm, making the letters glow faintly. Chie whispered one word before looking away.

"Kai."

The ground next to them burst into flames as one massive paw stepped forwards out of it. Sakura's jaw hit the ground as a snout emerged, followed by a two large and intelligent eyes. Eyes that were as silver and round as the moon itself. The fur was jet black, reminding Sakura of Chie's hair only shaggier and covering the whole body. Chie's summoning contract was a massive wolf, that particular contract was supposed to have perished in a fire, a hundred years ago.

"_We join together to howl at the moon, we run together in the hunt." _

"We feast together as one, and we kill for the thrill and pleasure, we are a pack."

The wolf seemed to smile as Chie bent down to embrace her in a sort of hug, running her hands through the wolf's rugged fur.

"It's been a long time Ankoku."

The she-wolf smiled and nodded.

"_Far too long Chie, we were growing restless. I smell…another of your kind, but this one is different, human yet not." _

Chie stepped back, letting Ankoku see Sakura, who gave a nervous smile as the massive wolf started to stalk around her.

"_She is your kin, is she not?" _

Chie nodded and the wolf stopped her observation.

"_Why have I been summoned Chie?"_

Chie gestured towards Sakura, catching the wolf's eyes and meeting them without blinking.

" I need you to take her ahead, towards the scent of the two Uchiha's battling up ahead."

Ankoku sniffed the air before snorting, her teeth showing as she snarled, making Sakura want to take a step back. She didn't though, she stayed exactly where she was.

"The air reeks of Uchiha's, one older than a normal human, another like snakes and darkness, the smell of a traitor, and the last one is mixed with sorrow and happiness."

Chie's eyebrow line shot past her forehead at the mention of a third Uchiha.

"There's another Uchiha?"

Ankoku nodded before nudging Sakura's hand.

"_Get on._"

Nodding Sakura swung her leg over the wolf so she was sitting on her, the wolf didn't even seem to notice that she was there. Chie gave the wolf a look and they launched forwards so fast that Sakura had to clutch Ankoku's fur to stop herself from falling, making the wolf laugh shortly. Sakura stuck her tongue out at her in a childish manner.

There were sounds of a battle ahead, making Chie and Ankoku slow down to a stop. Hiding behind some shrubbery they watched as the seven shinobi tried to make their way past an orange masked shinobi, and fail every time.

Ankoku snarled and the fur on her back rose, scratching Sakura's legs.

"_This one is a thief! A murderer and an abuser of the tailed beings! He reeks of traitor, just like the snake one!" _

Chie put her finger to her lips, warning Ankoku to quiet down. Her gaze returned to the scene once more as she surveyed the area.

" The quickest way to them is through there, so when I tell you to go, go."

Ankoku nodded and shifted lower to the ground, Sakura catching the hint clutched her fur tighter and lowered herself even more onto Ankoku's body.

The akatsuki member known as Tobi, jumped up high into the air and Chie's shout signaled throughout the clearing, startling the seven shinobi, along with Tobi.

"Now! Go!"

Ankoku took off faster than Sakura could have thought, by the time Sakura had looked over her shoulder they were past the area and into the forest behind it. The last thing Sakura saw before they took off at an even faster speed was Chie slamming her leg into Tobi's stomach, throwing him into the trunk of the nearest tree. As Chie landed she took out the katana she had hooked around her waist and bared her fangs, daring the akatsuki member to come closer.

Sakura turned back around and tried to sink herself lower into the massive furry body beneath her. Ankoku was fast, faster than any summon Sakura had seen so far, including Jiraiya and Naruto's frogs, and Orichimaru's snakes that she had seen during an encounter she and Chie had a year back. She mentally shivered at the memory of his pasty skin and obnoxious yellow eyes.

It wasn't too long before Ankoku stopped at the edge of a clearing, and in that clearing was the infamous Itachi Uchiha and his traitorous younger brother Sakuke Uchiha.

Ankoku waited for Sakura to get off before she sat down, waiting for the pink haired woman to make a move. As Sakura watched, the giant red form that surrounded Itachi began to fade. Smelling the air Sakura could tell that Itachi was on his last few moments of life.

"_Am I still needed Mistress?"_

It took Sakura a moment to realize that she was talking to her. Slowly Sakura shook her head, before looking back to the battle.

"No, you can go back and help Chie, she's your mistress not me. I didn't summon you."

Ankoku gave Sakura a wolfish smile before brushing the girl with her tail.

"You are still her kin, and we only serve the Haruno Clan, so you are my mistress either way."

Sakura nodded, and watched as the wolf stalked away into the forest, disappearing within seconds, like a shadow. Shaking her head Sakura turned her attention back to the field. Itachi had begun to walk towards Sasuke, who had his back against a wall. That was when Sakura acted. Using her new vampiric speed she appeared behind Itachi, when she spoke her voice sounded hauntingly beautiful. Chie taught her how to use what she called, 'the compelling voice', its what drew the vampires prey towards them, regardless if they wanted to or not.

"**Itachi, stop."**

He did. He stood there, eyes wide, showing more emotion than he hand in a long time.

"**Turn around and come here."**

Itachi spun around and did as she asked, walking until he was directly in front of her. Sasuke by now had seen Sakura and was pissed and confused beyond belief. Itachi was his to kill yet there Sakura was trying to take his kill. His Sharingan spun as he used the remainder of his chakra to race to her side, fully intent on driving his fist through her skull.

Sakura snarled when Sasuke tried to drive his fist into her skull, she bent backwards to avoid his blow, much to his surprise. Growling Sasuke swung his foot up trying to catch Sakura's head under his foot, only to meet air. He looked up and looked directly into Sakura's eyes as she smashed her palm into his face, the force sent him flying into the ground, the impact creating a small crater under his body. His fist came up, fully intent on smashing itself into her pretty little face when faster than he could see, her hand smashed down upon his arm, crushing the bone into millions of little pieces. Her palm left his face and went to his throat instead. Her face bent down to his and she snarled, baring her fangs in his face, making him blink in surprise.

An intense pain shot through his leg when Sakura's foot crushed his knee bone, making him incapable of moving from that spot.

Then she was gone, back in front of Itachi, her hand grabbing the back of his head, tilting it back as her teeth plunged into his neck. Warm hot blood flooded into Sakura's mouth and felt her body sigh with relief as it finally got the nutrients that it needed. Feeling his life slip away Sakura pulled back, licking his neck as she did so. Itachi's eyes watched as she placed her wrist to her lips and bit down, causing a fine trail of red to fall down.

"**Open."**

His mouth opened and she raised her wrist to it, pressing it to his lips.

"**Drink."**

He did, for a few seconds he didn't do anything except drink the blood that was dripping down into his throat, moments later though his eyes snapped open and his hands flew to her arm, pressing her wrist further into his mouth, drinking her blood hungrily.

Sakura gasped as Itachi drank so harshly from her,

"**Stop.**"

He didn't, instead he fell do his knees, dragging her with him. Sakura's eyes burned and her command fell out even harsher.

"_**Stop!"**_

His body convulsed and he did, falling face first next to Sasuke. His head turned slowly and met his brothers hate filled eyes. Slowly his hand raised and poked Sasuke's forehead, a smile on his face.

"Sorry Sasuke, there isn't going to be a next time, not anymore I'm afraid." Then his eyes closed and they didn't open.

Sakura sat holding her bleeding wrist, for some reason it wouldn't stop. Timidly she licked it and there before her eyes the skin laced itself back together, as if nothing had happened. Sakura made sure to remember that odd little healing ability of hers for later battles.

When she tried to stand, the world spun, much to her displeasure. Sasuke's voice rang out through the clearing, angry and confused.

"What the _hell_ did you do?"

Sakura didn't answer, trying to ignore him.

"_Answer me Sakura! What did you do?" _

Sakura's eyes snapped forward as she snarled back at him.

"**Oh shut your pretty mouth for a while Sasuke, nobody fucking cares." **Sinking to the floor she ignored his outbursts and waited for Chie to arrive.

She didn't have to wait long, Chie's form crashed through the foliage, along with Ankoku's shadowy body. Chie rushed to Sakura's side as Ankoku walked around Sasuke; curling her snout in disgust she pawed rocks at him with one of her back paws, laughing to herself when the pebbles pelted against his face.

"Ankoku, we need to leave, I don't know what Zetsu's doing, for all we know he could attack us at any moment and I can't risk Sakura in her state."

Ankoku stopped her raid of pebbles and stalked over to Itachi, her eyes softened and she stood protectively next to him.

Chie grabbed Itachi and gently placed him on Ankoku's back, trying to figure a way to make sure he didn't fall off when Ankoku was running.

"_He will not fall Chie, I will make sure of it."_

Chie nodded before motioning for her to go.

"You know where, go, I need him safe." Ankoku nodded and took off, disappearing through the trees.

Chie was gathering Sakura up in her arms when Tobi appeared next to Sasuke and moments later the Konoha group busted through the trees. Chie jumped backwards away from both groups.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto's voice echoed and Sakura's voice clenched in pain, she could have made Ankoku stay and take Sasuke back to Naruto, but she didn't. Chie as if sensing her thoughts shook her head.

"There was nothing you could have done Sakura, this was going to happen either way. The only hope for that boy lies in the one you turned."

Sakura's body slowed and her eyes seemed to droop; the last thing she saw was Kakashi's one eye. Sakura felt something change inside her; a warm feeling came over her as she spoke.

"Kakashi…"

Then her eyes closed and she saw black.

Chie held Sakura closer, watching every move Tobi made, after fighting him earlier, she had a feeling he was holding back, a lot. Something about him just seemed fake, wrong. Giving everyone in the clearing one last look she took off with inhuman speed after Ankoku. To everyone it just seemed as if she had vanished into thin air. She didn't even look back after she started running, she couldn't, she wouldn't.

Pushing her legs even faster she sped towards her destination with the grace of an animal. Her destination, an old secret Haruno house, it was used for a vacation house for the shinobi of the clan, but it has long been forgotten.

It was the perfect place to raise a new half vampire, and train another.

When Sakura finally woke up, she stiffened immediately, this wasn't her bed and there was somebody else in the room with her. Looking across the room she let out a muffled scream and promptly fell off the bed. There across the room, Itachi was sitting on a chair, watching her.

Sakura sat up ramrod straight against the bed, her body tangled up in the blankets. Nervously she looked around, looking anywhere and everywhere but where Itachi was. The room was a dark green, with a lot of plants everywhere, Sakura was sure they were fake until the one in the corner twitched, startling her. Slowly Sakura untangled herself from the mess of blankets she was in and crawled over to it. Timidly she reached out and poked the plant, which in return twitched again. As she continued to pester the plant, a new noise fluttered in her ears: rushing water.

Curiously Sakura leaned over and opened the sliding door, only to have her jaw drop to the floor.

There was a wooden pathway leading to various other rooms and inside of the pathway was a good-sized pond with water so blue that Sakura was sure she was dreaming. Well she did until Chie popped out from a room next to hers and dumped a bucket of water on her head. Water that just so happened to be below freezing.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!"

Sakura being the nice person she is, screamed, slammed the door in Chie's face, and walked back over to the bed, re-tangling herself in the blankets.

She could hear Chie snickering from her fortress of blankets and mentally condemned her to the seven pits of hell when she remembered; Itachi was still in the room.

Shit…

She was contemplating on whether or not she should get up when the blankets, along with her, were thrown on the floor ever so lovingly by Chie. As she looked up to give the woman a nasty remark she was met with Chie holding another bucket of water.

"Boo!"

Sakura screamed again and launched herself upwards, latching herself to the ceiling with chakra just in time, as a bucket of water was dumped in the same place she had previously occupied.

Chie laughed before nodding her head.

"Good job Sakura! You dodged!"

Sakura glared holes into Chie's head while Itachi just stared blatantly at the two of them.

"What the hell Chie?"

Chie's face suddenly turned mischievous, making Sakura twitch, when Chie smiled like that nothing good ever happened.

"What? It's part of your training."

Sakura blinked several times before shaking her head and sighing.

"I really hate you sometimes."

Chie nodded excessively before walking towards the door.

"Yeah, I know. I get that a lot, but anyways, training time!"

Sakura groaned before flipping down back onto the floor, watching as her mentor fled the room.

"Chie! I'm hungry!"

Chie's head appeared in the doorway long enough for her to throw something at Sakura, who grimaced when she realized what it was.

"I hate these things…I prefer warm blood straight out of the neck, not this hospital shit."

Shrugging she bit down on the blood packet and began to eat, causing the older Uchiha to grimace slightly which irritated her.

"You'll get used to it eventually now move it before she gets in here and eats us!"

Surprisingly he did, after Sakura got over her moment of shock she followed him silently.

Sakura had no idea where she was going, instead she relied on following Itachi, which all in all could lead to a problem, what with how he was an extremely powerful ninja, probably even stronger now that he was all vamped out.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when Itachi stopped and ran into him, only to fall on her butt. Sakura groaned and looked up at Itachi, who simply looked at her and walked away.

That little voice in the back of Sakura's head screamed at her to throw something at him, just to be an ass, and for once Sakura listened. Grabbing the biggest rock she could find in her current position she whipped it at him, smiling when it smoked him on the back of the head.

"Shannaro!"

She pumped her fist into the air and gulped down the last bit of blood remaining in her blood packet. When she looked up again, she was staring straight into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Now if she were human, she would have been trapped in an illusion so strong her body would put itself into a coma. However, she wasn't human anymore, so the Mangekyo Sharingan _couldn't do shit!_"

Sakura blinked before smirking at him, making his eyes narrow. That was when he punched her in the face; making her head snap back and her nose break upon impact. As she lay there, holding her face, the only thing she could think of was that no matter what, it was so worth it.

"Would you morons quit? We aren't in that stage of your training yet!"

Itachi's red eyes followed to where Chie's voice was emanating from, giving Sakura the perfect moment to whip another rock at him, this time, it would be Chakra enhanced. Eat that bitch!

However her devious little plan was thwarted when Chie screamed at her to get up and moving.

"Get your little Haruno butt over here!"

Groaning Sakura jumped up and walked over to where Chie was, catching the item she had thrown at her in the process. It was a giant summoning scroll, with a red ribbon holding it together. Upon Chie's not Sakura untied the ribbon and opened the scroll. As soon as she did a table full of various weapons appeared, making Sakura's eyes go wide.

"Go ahead and pick one, whichever one feels best."

Sakura gave Chie a weird look before walking over to the table, examining the multitude of weapons on it. Sakura barely registered when Chie had walked up next to her.

"If you were wondering, I had a little…chat with Itachi."

Sakura nodded and flinched as Chie screamed at Itachi.

"No! Turn your Sharingan off! You will learn the right way, not by cheating with that fancy eye trick of yours."

Sakura could have sworn she heard Itachi groan. That was when she saw it, the katana. It was black, hilt to blade, like a shadow. Reaching forwards Sakura grabbed it and the moment she did, a sense of ease filled her being. Something about the blade, just felt right.

"My father made that sword."

Sakura jolted and nearly dropped the weapon, confused with what she was supposed to do.

"He told me a very special person was going to wield him." Chie smirked for a moment before continuing. "I thought he had made it for me at first but I quickly learned that was wrong."

Sakura watched as Chie's hand placed itself on the katana she always had with her.

"I couldn't wield him, nobody could. Well nobody except for you Sakura."

Sakura blinked.

"Um…what are you talking about?"

Chie rolled her eyes before re-sealing the weapons into the scroll with the exception of Sakura's.

"I mean, that's your new sword. His name is Haimon. Take good care of him."

Sakura ran her fingers across the blade making a ringing noise as she did. Haimon, it had a nice ring to it.

"Now is where you lesson begins."

Sakura brought Haimon up just in time to avoid getting her head cut off by Chie's own katana.

"What are you doing?" Sakura shrieked as Chie went to attack her again.

"This is the last thing I can teach you Sakura. Now don't die and manage to hit me and you pass."

Sakura jumped backwards and swung as Chie launched herself above her, only to miss.

"What if I fail?"

Chie's green eyes flashed darkly as they met Sakura's.

"Then you die."

Their blades sang as they clashed again.

Three hours later Sakura was bruised, tired, bleeding and had yet to lay a single hit on Chie.

She winced as the smooth metal of Chie's sword cut through her arm, sending fresh blood to the surface.

"Did I make a mistake with you Sakura?"

Sakura's legs began to twitch and she felt something boil up inside.

"Should I have left you the way you were? Back in Konoha as that weak little girl nobody wanted to train?"

Sakura felt something snap deep inside her mind, all of the anger and sorrow and frustration that she had pent up just vanished and this new sensation overwhelmed her body. Instinct.

Time itself seemed to slow as Sakura launched herself at Chie, slamming Haimon through Chie's stomach. The next thing Sakura knew she was being kicked across the field by Chie, who was grinning like a madwoman.

"Very good Sakura, you've done it."

Sakura stared at Chie who in return walked over and helped her up.

"The last thing I could teach you, was that as a vampire, you can't rely on what you were taught as a human. The only thing that will keep you alive on the battlefield is instinct Sakura. Pure and raw, like what you did back there when you ran me through."

Sakura jerked her hand out of Chie's grasp.

"You nearly killed me, just to teach me that? How do you know that I'll be able to do it again, huh?"

Chie smirked before answering. "Sakura, you woke up that animalistic instinct that you had long buried in your mind. Now that you've done that you won't be able to turn back."

She swung at Sakura, not holding back, only to have Sakura duck, as if it were second nature. The pink haired girl looked down at her hands relishing the feeling of this new power running through her veins. She didn't have a tailed beast, or the Sharingan or anything like that; all she had was due to a mutated bloodline and her own power. The power that was running through her veins was her own.

Chie patted her shoulder before giving her a serious look.

"Now comes the fun part."

Sakura's face turned serious as she listened to Chie.

"We have to teach Itachi, how to hunt."

Sakura groaned at the thought.

Kanna: Read and review please! : D


	4. Chapter 4

Here Fishy

Itachi had surprised Sakura, she had always thought that the Uchiha was one of those anti-social people that hid in corners and plotted diabolical things... you know…like Sasuke. Boy was she wrong, it just took some time to figure that out. Annoy him enough and he turns into a whole different person that was much easier to get along with. Chie and Sakura made it a habit to annoy him, over seven times a day in fact. Well, Sakura limited to about seven times a day, Chie went as far as thirteen or fourteen times. Sakura was beginning to think that she did it just to see the pissed off look on his face. He turned a nice shade of red when annoyed to a certain point, making it even more humorous.

Speaking of humorous, said Uchiha was in a bar in a little side town not too far from the Haruno house they were staying at. Chie and Sakura sat off to the side at one of the little tables, each taking a small drink from their Sake cups now and then.

"He's horrible." Chie chuckled slightly before nodding and looking at the elder Uchiha. They had been here for over an hour and he had yet to find someone to bite. Sakura groaned before pressing her hand up to her ear where the communicator was located.

"Itachi, find somebody, hypnotize them to go into the back room with you, bite them, and erase their memories. I wanna get the hell out of here!"

You could visibly see one of the many muscles in Itachi's back twitch after Sakura was done speaking.

"How can you expect me to…eat…one of these people? They're all drunk and smell like they haven't showered in three days."

Chie laughed in agreement and Sakura kicked her under the table making her squeak. "You hush."

Pressing her hand back to her ear she scowled at her "child".

"Yeah that's not my problem. You are _not_ eating another animal. Shove a cork up your nose for Kami's sake. Now hurry up and pick before I slice my wrist and force you to drink from me…_again!_"

The night before Sakura had gone in to check on Itachi and found him bent over draining a poor defenseless little bunny. She ran out of the room crying and swore to herself that she would never again let him eat another innocent bunny for as long as she lived.

Chie raised her hand up to her own ear and giggled while speaking into her communicator.

"Yeah, you'd better hurry up, cuz if you don't Sakura's gonna force feed you again!"

Sakura slammed her head on the table. She couldn't take these two anywhere with her, let alone out in _public._ Even if the majority of them were drunk and had no idea what was going on.

When Chie spoke Sakura lifted her head off the table, her forehead a bright red.

"I think we have made some progress." Sakura followed Chie's green eyes to where Itachi was. He was talking to a nice looking red head that had two large curls sprung up on each side of her head.

"Never would have guessed that Itachi liked red heads."

The red head paused a moment before her eyes became blank; Itachi stood up and said something to her. They then proceeded to the back room.

Sakura threw her hands up in the air. "Hallelujah! It's a miracle! I swear that boy has got to be the pickiest person I have ever met!"

Chie nodded and took another sip of her Sake only to spit it out all over the table and Sakura. Wiping the liquid off of her face Sakura looked at Chie with an expression that could only be described as 'What the fuck?'.

"Kisame!" Sakura paled and turned around to look at what Chie was looking at. Sure enough the large blue skinned, shark-like member of the Akatsuki was in the bar making his way to over to the only empty table there. The one that was just behind Chie and Sakura.

Fuck.

"What is he doing here? I thought he was over in Cloud doing an assignment!"

Chie looked around, he was getting closer and he was staring at her like a freaking animal with rabies. Chie shivered before covering her eyes with her hand.

"Your guess is as good as mine! Frankly I just want fish face to quit staring at me." Chie sent Sakura a nasty look when the young girl giggled at her. Mere seconds later Kisame was in front of the table looking at Chie. No, take that back, he wasn't looking at her. He was mentally undressing her.

Chie shifted uncomfortably before clearing her face to look at him, a fake smile plastered onto her face.

"Can I help you with something?" He flashed his…teeth in what Sakura assumed to be a polite smile, although it sufficiently creeped her out. Leaning in closer he answered her.

"Mind telling me what a pretty lady such as yourself, is doing out after dark? Don't you know, there are some pretty nasty guys out there." The way he said it, made Sakura want to tear out his throat and laugh as he lay twitching and choking in his own blood. Chie apparently felt the same as a dark and murderous look crossed her face.

"Why don't you let me take you home?"

Sakura's face turned red, Chie's eyes snapped open and she moved. There was a tapping noise as Chie's katana lay against the inside of Kisame's leg, mere inches from a very, _very_ important organ.

Chie smiled slightly before tilting her head, making Sakura snort.

"Now, what was it that you needed again?"

Kisame smiled, if possible, even larger than before. "I like you woman. What's you name?"

Chie raised an eyebrow before twitching her wrist, making the katana trail up closer. Kisame seemed to pay no heed.

Sakura giggled again. Chie was getting hit on by a man who was related more to a fish than a human. Kisame's eyes turned slightly to look at her.

"What's so funny, cupcake?"

Sakura twitched and pooled chakra into her fists, Chie snorted, and Itachi's voice trickled into her ear.

"_Sakura, I'm finished but…I feel…funny."_

Chie and Sakura both stilled, waiting to see if Kisame had heard Itachi. Thankfully he didn't. Instead he was still staring at Chie, making the older woman twitch nervously.

"If you wished to gain my attentions you should not have insulted my sister. Now, please leave our table."

Kisame's eyes traveled from Chie back to Sakura, as if he was trying to find the resemblance. Then he chuckled and leaned even closer to Chie.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll skin you like a mad dog in heat."

"The look in your eyes is really turning me on. Pure killing intent in a woman is fucking hot."

"I'll fry you like a damn pig you fish faced bastard!"

"You can try."

"Try my ass."

"If that's an offer then I gladly will. In fact, I want you beneath me screaming my name."

"…I'm a lesbian."

"That means you can do some pretty neat shit with your mouth. Wanna let me have a taste?"

"You wanna fall in a hole?"

"Only if you're under me."

"Your not man enough for me."

"You wanna bet?"

Sakura stared. Then stared some more. Then broke into a fit of hysterical giggles. They were bickering like an old couple. That thought made Sakura go cold as pictures of Chie and Kisame flashed through her mind. Suddenly Sakura didn't feel like laughing anymore. Instead she felt like crawling in a cave and laying there for a long, long time.

"Get your hand off my leg."

"What if I don't?"

"I'll rip your damn arm off."

"That's hot."

"Leave me alone."

"Why would you want to be alone when we could have so much fun together?"

"I told you, I like vagina."

"Well there's something we both have in common."

"Fuck you."

"If that's an offer, I will gladly show you what a _real_ man can do."

There was a sudden whistle in the air as the flesh of Kisame's cheek sliced open, letting a small amount of blood pass through. Chie leaned up, grabbed Kisame's hair, yanked his head back, and licked the blood off his cheek. The blue skinned Akatsuki member grinned, ear-to-ear, as he gazed up and down Chie's body. Chie's head rolled to the side before she leaned next to his ear.

"You're not my taste." Then with a, plop, she happily sat back down leaving an obviously turned on and happy Kisame. Ignoring the look he was giving her Chie reached forwards and downed the glass of alcohol in front of her. Then with a satisfied sigh she stood up grabbed Sakura and headed towards the bar, leaving Kisame to watch her back. Well, to be correct, her ass.

Sakura watched as Chie ordered a very strong drink and downed it before ordering the same thing again. Then with a giggle that she couldn't contain Sakura opened her mouth to give Chie even more shit.

"Ya know Chie, you really do attract the wierdos."

"Shut the hell up Sakura." Chie all but growled.

"How are we gonna get Itachi out of here? The only way out is through the door that he currently has a very, very good view of."

Chie rubbed her head and groaned, emptying the second drink. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Kisame had taken the table behind their old one and was still staring at her.

"Fucking night sucks."

Sakura nodded before glancing at her relative. "I have a plan."

Chie looked at Sakura for a moment before shaking her head.

"Sakura I swear to god if you are thinking what I think you're thinking I will kill you."

Sakura looked at Chie with an annoyed look. "Do you have any better ideas?"

Chie looked around for a minute before grabbing Sakura's shirt, pulling her close.

"You do it!"

"I can't!"

"Why not!" Chie pouted.

"I can't because he's aiming for your pretty ass!" Chie grimaced and Sakura smiled. "Now I'm going back to get Itachi. I'll tell you when we are ready."

Then, much to Chie's displeasure, Sakura turned and headed into the back room.

What Sakura found, was the last thing she expected. The red head was sitting down leaning against the wall passed out and Itachi was, literally hugging the wall.

"Uhh… what are you doing?" Her voice seemed to surprise him for he jolted away from the wall and stumbled to regain his balance. He looked at her for a moment before he fell onto his butt and held his head.

"The room is spinning."

Sakura blinked. "What?"

The response was a long and drawled out groan, a very un-Itachi like groan. Curiously Sakura made her way over to the girl, slapping her face gently to make sure she was out. When she didn't stir Sakura gently tilted her head and sniffed her neck. She couldn't smell any alcohol on her, which made her frown. Gently Sakura took a kunai and made a small prick on her neck. She waited until the blood started to trail down to finally lick her neck. The minute she did she spat it out, coughing several times before raising her hand to her ear.

"Chie we have a problem. Itachi's been drugged."

The earpiece crackled as Chie's annoyed voice sounded.

"_Are you serious? What do you mean by drugged?"_

"It's the antidote to the poison that grass ninjas use on their kunai's. However if injected or taken and there's no poison in your system it acts as a…hallucinogen."

There was a pause as Chie digested this information. _"Do you mean to tell me Itachi is…high?"_

Sakura grimaced as she looked back at Itachi, his butt was sticking straight up in the air and his forehead was on the ground. Sakura was sure she heard him muttering something about carnivorous plants and monkeys.

"Yeah, he's probably seeing some pretty trippy things right now."

"_How do you know this exactly?"_

Sakura groaned. "Tsunade was drunk and thought it would be funny to torment me when I took away her sake."

Chie giggled. _"Oh yeah, I remember that. You sat in a corner for three hours crying for no reason. Good times, good times." _

Sometimes Sakura wanted to hit Chie over the head with a block of wood. Yet she didn't, she wouldn't because if she did the elder vampire would come back with something twice as devious.

Reaching over Sakura grabbed one of Itachi's hands and threw it over her shoulder so she could lift him up. He groaned and claimed that the world around him was spinning like a tomato, whatever the hell that meant.

"Ok Chie, do your thing, we're about to head out."

"_You owe me big for this Sakura."_

Rolling her eyes Sakura dragged Itachi out of the back room, leaving the red head passed out on the floor, as she walked out she saw Chie standing in front of Kisame's table, well leaning over it. Sakura knew that he was enjoying the view; the shirt Chie was wearing was v-neck. Carefully Sakura made her way through the room, most of the inhabitants were too drunk to notice what was going on however the few that weren't were giving Sakura amused looks. The bartender coughed at her as if looking for an explanation.

"Looks like my friend here can't handle his alcohol." She smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders, causing the bar tender to laugh and motion for her to be on her way. Smiling Sakura did just that. They hadn't been in the town for long but Sakura liked it. The people were nice and the land was beautiful. It was just a quiet little town with good-hearted people.

However, many not so good-hearted bandits and thieves also passed through the little town as Sakura had earlier discovered when a grown man in his forties tried to mug her.

Snapping out of her little reverie Sakura dragged Itachi out of the bar and through the streets of the town, making her out of it and through the woods. She was almost back to the Haruno compound when she saw them. Four men were positioned in a circle and they were all looking in the direction of the Haruno compound.

"You sure this is where you saw her?"

Another man nodded. "Yeah, the pink haired girl walked out with an older black haired one along with a man."

The older man who she recognized as the one she punched earlier for trying to mug her snarled at the younger man.

"I don't give a shit about those other two! I just want that little girl! She hit me today and made a fool out of me in public!"

"She hit the boss?"

"No way! Boss man would never be taken down by such a little weak girl!"

Sakura dropped Itachi and took several steps forwards the ground shattering under her feet. The men had yet to notice.

"Hey boss! You should punish her good! Make her eat dirt like the little bitch she is!"

Sakura cracked her knuckles as her chakra pooled all over her body, strong enough to be heard crackling even under her skin. This time, they heard.

With a shout they jumped to their feet, grabbing their weapons and charged her. The "boss" screamed at them however.

"Don't kill her! I wanna teach the bitch a lesson first!"

"Got it boss!"

"Not a problem!"

"We got it!"

Yeah, keep dreaming. The first one charged at her with a katana drawn and sloppily he swung at her. Sakura stepped to the left and sent a chakra infused punch to his gut making her wince; she could feel his organs rupturing through his skin. He was dead before he hit the ground. The second one threw several kunai, which she caught and threw back at him, hitting him in the eye, neck, and heart. He too died before he hit the ground.

The other one however proved to be better than their comrades. The younger man quickly made several hand signs, bit his thumb, and slammed it down on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Rolling her eyes Sakura watched as a rather large ape stepped forwards carrying an even larger axe. The ape gave a shrill and rather loud shriek before charging at Sakura, wildly swinging the axe around. When he got close enough Sakura sighed and with a chakra induced finger flicked the metal of the axe, sending it flying back and into the monkey's face, splitting it in two.

The monkey disappeared with a poof, and threw the smoke Sakura could see the older man running away, the younger one was lying on the ground as if in pain. Pushing chakra into her hands Sakura slammed them together, the force causing the air around her to push forwards in all directions, dispelling the smoke. The younger man had a kunai embedded deeply in his leg and he was bleeding profusely, it wasn't life threatening however.

Sakura watched as he tried to stand up and face her only to fall back into the position he was before.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me or kill me?" He had chestnut brown hair and pale blue eyes, looking no older than fifteen. "What's your name boy?"

Out of the other's he was the one who said nothing about her, only claiming to have seen her leaving the compound. She didn't want to kill a child. The men she had no problem with but this was a boy.

He paused for several seconds before mumbling his reply. Sakura didn't catch it.

"What was that?"

"I said Jacoby Reyo!"

Sakura again studied him before walking over to him.

"Tell me Jacoby, why is it that you're hanging around these men?"

The boy hid his face, looking away ashamed. "They bought me." Sakura did a double take.

"They what?"

"They bought me! When I was eleven! My mother and father were murdered by sound ninja's and I was put up for sale after being captured."

Sakura nodded in disgust.

"The fat one did?"

He nodded. Sakura looked at him long and hard. "You." She pointed at him. "Stay." She pointed to the ground. "Here."

He coughed and nodded and blinked as Sakura disappeared. Sakura was beyond furious, who the hell bought someone? What kind of person would be able to live with themselves after that? Sakura growled. A dead one.

She could smell his fear and followed him that way. He didn't make it far; she deliberately made a noise that caused him to look behind his shoulder. The moment he did she drove Haimon through his chest. She twisted it and he spat out blood.

"This is for buying the kid." The removed it and shoved it through his body again. "And this, is for calling me a bitch." He sputtered and died, his body falling off of Haimon. Taking the edge of her cloak Sakura wiped the blood off of Haimon in disgust.

"Filthy pig." Sakura spat at him before walking back to where she left the kid and Itachi, who she could have sworn was singing. Sure enough, when she got back, Jacoby was sitting against the tree watching Itachi as he spun around singing about turtles. Sakura was beginning to think there was something mentally wrong with him.

Sakura's stomach growled and she looked at Jacoby hungrily. She moved closer to him when he spoke, surprising her.

" I have no family left so if you could spare me the pain and kill me quickly I would greatly appreciate it." Sighing Sakura sat down next to him.

"Kid, you're a free person, they had no right to claim ownership of you. Now move your hand and lemme see that leg of yours."

He did, groaning when Sakura ripped out the kunai only to sigh happily as Sakura placed a glowing green hand over it, healing the skin and muscle both. Silence passed through both of them, the only noise that could be heard was Itachi's frantic ravings about random, unimportant things.

"Why are you helping me?"

Sakura ignored him.

"I want you to go to Konoha, you got that kid? When you get there go straight to Tsunade, she's the Hokage. When you do, tell her that you want to train to become a ninja. Then tell her I sent you."

He sputtered. "What? Why would I do that! I don't even know your name! Why won't you kill me? I have nothing to live for!"

Grabbing his chin she forced him to look her in the eye.

"You have potential kid, and in Konoha people will treat you with respect and they will help you. You may have lost all reason to live, but you know what that means?"

He said nothing.

"That means you find something else to live for and move on."

He was quiet for several seconds.

"How am I going to prove that you really did tell me to do this? Oh, and what's your name?"

She stared at him for several moments, thinking.

"The names Sakura kid, Sakura Haruno. You'd best remember it."

Then pausing she compelled him.

"**You will show no one but Tsunade this. You will not fear me because of this and you will not scream." **

He nodded and Sakura took his wrist and bit down into it. She drank for a few minutes before letting go. Then grabbing some bandages out of her pouch she wrapped his wrist tightly.

"**Now get a move on."**

He nodded and jerkily got up. Slowly he made his way towards Konoha. With his current speed it would probably take him a week to get there.

"Naruto would be proud." Shaking her head she made her way over to Itachi and grabbed him. She had to drag him the rest of the way to the compound.

Chie was waiting for her when she got back, a piece of paper in one hand and a frown on her face.

Dumping Itachi on the couch Sakura hurried to Chie's side.

"We are leaving in the morning. If my spy is correct, Pein will be attacking Konoha in two days. We should make it just in time."

Sakura stared at Chie.

"Why would he attack Konoha?"

Chie cringed at the thought.

"He's going to obtain the Kyuubi. The process however will kill Naruto."

Sakura growled and clenched her fists. The chakra in her body lit up causing her skin to glow a faint green.

**Like hell he is.**

Kanna: Hope you all like! Sorry for the delay!

Chie: She's a lazy bastard.

Kanna: HEY! I created you!

Chie: Your point? I can squish you like a bug.

Kanna: You're so mean to me.

Chie: Suck it.


End file.
